cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elegarth
|team = Red }} '''Elegarth' is a longtime member of the New Pacific Order. Inception to CN was established on Tuesday, June 6, 2006, after a long career in NationStates. Elegarth created several nations before New Heavens, only to have each nation fall inactive and be returned to the ether by Admin. After several false starts he was recruited by a RL friend who convinced him to join the New Pacific Order. In the NPO, Elegarth found the motivation he required to stay active. NPO Membership Camaraderie and Friendship Some of the most influential people, who Elegarth had the pleasure to get to know, within the NPO are Cortath, LordStrider, Loucifer and Millionario. Elegarth himself stated regarding them: Future Aspirations Duties of the Order Current Duties Economic Affairs On June 18, 2011 the merged with the to form the . This was done to increase efficiency between the two as they worked hand in hand on matters already. The Executive Board are the Department Heads of Economic Affairs and composed of the Executives. As an Executive, Elegarth works with the IOs to determine and set the policy of the department. Executives are also responsible for making certain that all day to day tasks of the Department are completed. Military Command is in charge of organizing Pacifica's war and military efforts. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are soldier's first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Above the Lieutenants and NCOs sit the Colonels, and one step above them is the General of the Pacific Army, then there's the Imperial Officer of Military Affairs who oversees all four Departments. Elegarth serves as the NCO of Epsilon Battalion under the Epsilon Lt Brucemna. His duty is to assist Brucemna in running Epsilon Battalion's day-to-day operations and to support its members during wartime and help answer any military-related questions they might have. Media Corps Elegarth joined the as a Scribe, writing stories for the Pacific Press. He has found his niche writing short stories lampooning current events. Some of his works are as follows: *Post War Scandal Hits Francograd *Communications Jam - Terrorist Attack or Political Move? *Communication Properly Set Up (Once Again) Former Duties Technology Corps Elegarth joined the as a Dispatcher, arranging tech deals between procurers and buyers. He was instrumental in maintaining the activity and efficiency of the Tech Corps, and was promoted to Manager. Through his dedication, experience and work ethic he was raised to the rank of Tech Corps Executive. As an Executive, Elegarth was responsible for making sure that the entirety of the Tech Corps was running smoothly, and exercised day to day oversight in regards to technology. His position as an Executive also included coordinating with the . In the words of Cortath, former Technology IO/Emperor: Pacific Bank Elegarth is dedicated to the idea of assisting in his alliance's growth. When he was a Manager in the Tech Corps he gave out procurer's retirement bonuses out of his own pocket, despite several IOs telling him to let the bank do it. Seeing their efforts were in vain, they recruited Elegarth to join the as a Bank Agent. While a Bank Agent, Elegarth used his knowledge of the Bank and the Tech Corps to increase cooperation between the two departments. He was named a Deputy Executive of the Bank to assist with that coordination and ensure the Tech Corps and Bank worked closely together. He branched out however, and it was his work revamping the Department of Aid within the Bank that enabled his promotion to Bank Executive. His relentless work and economic knowledge has made him a successful leader within the Pacifican Bank. Imperial Advisory Commitee Due to his good work within the Tech Corps and Pacific Bank, Elegarth was extended an invitation to join the IAC, a group of long standing and respected members from various backgrounds, drawn to advise the Emperor on various topics. As a member of IAC, Elegarth's duties involved advising the Emperor on various things within the New Pacific Order. It was a group of dedicated people who had numerous ideas on how to move Pacifica forward. Elegarth greatly enjoyed the work he performed within the IAC. He considers his appointment to the Imperial Advisor Committee one of his most memorable moments in the New Pacific Order. Awards Ribbon Bar Category:Tech Corps of the New Pacific Order Category:Bank of the New Pacific Order Category:Media Corps of the New Pacific Order Category:Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order